Siwon's Lover
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Hallo, perkenalkan. Namja cantik dengan senyum 'membunuh' itu adalah Kim Kibum. Dia adalah kekasih Choi Siwon. Dan Kibum bukan tipikal kekasih penurut yang suka diatur oleh kekasihnya yang posesif. A SiBum story / YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Apa dia ada di rumah ?" tanyanya cepat saat sambungan teleponnya segera dijawab tak kurang dari 10 detik. Tangan kirinya menarik simpul dasi yang mencekik lehernya lalu sedikit melonggarkannya. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam dihabiskannya dibalik meja besar yang dihuni sang pimpinan Choi corporation. Setidaknya **Choi Siwon** memiliki waktu selama satu jam untuk menikmati isitirahatnya sejenak. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat jam makan siang adalah menghubungi salah satu bodyguard kepercayaannya yang mengawasi area rumah megahnya.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Tuan Muda sudah keluar rumah sejak 2 jam yang lalu," jawabnya lirih. Si bodyguard sudah bisa menebak seperti apa ekspresi majikannya jika tau sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di rumah.

Wajah tampannya langsung menampakkan raut kesal. Rahangnya seketika mengeras mendengar jawaban dari seberang telepon. Bukan berita ini yang ingin didengarnya.

Siwon menggeram marah, berusaha tidak melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada anak buahnya. Toh kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya bisa ia limpahkan pada anak buahnya. "Tidak memberitahu akan pergi kemana ?"

"Tidak. Bahkan Tuan Muda Kibum membawa mobil sendiri."

Oh ya, perkenalkan, **Kim Kibum** adalah kekasih sang pimpinan Choi corporation. Namja cantik tadi sudah berhasil merebut perhatian sepasang mata elang Siwon sejak awal pertemuan mereka disebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan untuk melelang sebuah resort mewah.

"Apa ?" bentaknya keras. Selama ini ia selalu memberikan perlindungan khusus agar kekasihnya aman dari bahaya. "Tikus kecil itu membawa mobil tanpa ditemani orang lain ?"

"Ne," ujarnya dengan suara ketakutan.

Tanpa ampun, bos muda itu langsung memutus sambungan telepon dan melemparkan gadget canggih itu secara asal diatas meja kerjanya. Tidak peduli dengan tumpukan map yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi besarnya, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari kulit dengan kualitas terbaik.

**Siwon's Lover**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt / Comfort**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan kali ini. Setelah memarkirkan mobil audi hitam milik kekasihnya, Kibum segera memasuki pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Mata indahnya yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam langsung disuguhi tampilan barang-barang mewah yang dipajang pada etalase toko. Tangannya melepas kacamatanya lalu menyelipkan disaku celana jeansnya.

Kibum tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi kemewahan yang ditawarkan sepanjang langkah kakinya menelusuri lantai licin di pusat perbelanjaan. Bibir merahnya terkadang terbuka lebar saat melihat barang-barang yang selama ini hanya mampu ia lihat melalui layar televisi atau majalah fashion yang mengisi ruang kamarnya.

"Whoooaaaaa…. Daebak !" pekiknya dengan wajah berbinar cerah. Langkah kakinya terhenti sesaat didepan sebuah butik yang memajang deretan mannequin yang memamerkan berbagai model pakaian santai. Dan untuk itu Kibum berada di pusat perbelanjaan, ia membutuhkan beberapa potong pakaian santai yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendapati sebuah pakaian yang menarik perhatian matanya. Senyum lebar tercetak jelas dibibir merahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik credit card yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Mungkin Kibum bisa sedikit menggunakan credit card kekasihnya untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Sudah terlalu lama benda tipis itu mengisi dompetnya tanpa sekalipun pernah digunakan.

"Selamat datang…" sapa salah seorang pegawai butik dengan ramah. Yeoja dengan pakaian sopan serta rambut diikat rapi kebelakang berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang masih termenung didepan butik. "Silahkan masuk dan melihat beberapa pakaian model terbaru dari butik kami, Tuan."

"Ne," tukas Kibum dengan suara riang.

.

.

.

"Adjussi lihat sendiri bukan ? Tikus kecil itu sudah berani membangkang," adunya dengan menampilkan raut wajah setengah menahan kesal. Jari panjangnya mengelus pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sosok namja tua dengan setelan jas hitam yang duduk diujung sofa – yang menghiasi ruang kerja sang bos muda – hanya mengulum senyum. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok tampan yang nampak lelah menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang keras kepala. Namja tua itu sudah lama mengabdikan hidupnya dikeluarga Choi. Menjadi orang kepercayaan klan Choi yang terhormat.

"Mungkin Tuan Muda Kibum ingin menghirup udara segar," balasnya santai. Tak peduli dengan sepasang kelopak mata Siwon yang terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban namja tua itu. Sepertinya jawaban dari **Nam adjussi** tidak disetujuinya.

"Tikus kecil itu selalu saja adjussi bela. Memang apa yang Kibummie berikan pada adjussi ?" sungutnya kesal.

Nam adjussi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak pernah menerima sogokan dalam bentuk apapun dari kekasih Tuan-nya. Mengabdi pada keluarga Choi sudah membuatnya merasa terhormat. Ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Kondisi finansial yang layak sehingga mampu untuk menghidupi kebutuhan keluarga kecilnya, kebahagiaan melalui suasana hangat yang dipancarkan keluarga Choi. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Kim Kibum yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon, membuat kebahagiaan Nam adjussi semakin berlipat ganda.

Sikap hangat serta ceria yang diumbar Kibum ketika berada di rumah keluarga Choi membuat suasana hangat semakin terasa. Sikap dingin yang melingkupi sosok tampan si sulung keluarga Choi mulai luluh. Tidak ada lagi suasana kaku ketika makan malam berlangsung. Siwon tidak lagi duduk seorang diri mengisi kekosongan kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Dan tentunya sifat manja Kibum yang terkadang muncul membuat Nam adjussi terkekeh. Setiap hari sosok namja manis itu akan berlari menghambur memeluknya sembari mengeluhkan tentang sikap overprotektif Choi Siwon. Bahkan Kibum sering bersembunyi dibalik punggung namja tua itu ketika sosok Tuan rumah sedang murka.

"Tidak ada. Tuan Muda Kibum tidak memberiku apapun."

Siwon mendesah berat. Selalu saja kekasihnya mendapatkan pembelaan dari orang kepercayaannya. Bahkan ia mulai berpikir jika kekasihnya sudah mengambil alih kuasa ketika di rumah. Seluruh pekerja di rumah megahnya sepertinya mulai beralih membela Kibum ketika sedang bertengkar dengannya.

"Tuan Muda Kibum pantas mendapatkan udara segar. Mengingat selama setahun ini Tuan Siwon selalu mengurungnya di kamar, tidak mengijinkannya keluar," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku melakukan itu karena dia sering membangkang, adjussi."

"Atau lebih tepatnya Tuan Siwon sedang sibuk 'bermain' dengannya." Nam adjussi mengangkat sebelah alisnya hingga terangkat naik.

Siwon kembali membuang muka tanpa memerdulikan wajah penuh selidik yang ditunjukkan namja tua itu padanya. "Dia selalu menggodaku setiap hari. Jadi bukan salahku…" Siwon mulai membentengi dirinya dengan self-ego. Tidak mau disudutkan dengan keposesifan-nya menahan Kibum diatas ranjang.

"Ah… Begitu." Namja tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya seakan paham dengan penjelasan majikannya, meski tidak dipungkiri senyum geli tersemat dibibirnya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah lama bekerja pada keluarga Choi sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Siwon lahir. Jadi ia cukup paham dengan sifat dan sikap sulung keluarga Choi tersebut.

"Cepat cari tikus kecil itu, adjussi. Aku tidak mau dia mengacau," titahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini bagus," gumamnya pelan lalu melirik pantulan tubuhnya yang baru saja melesakkan baju santai pada tubuh mungilnya. Sepasang mata jernihnya menatap tampilan dirinya melalui cermin besar yang ada didepannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat melupakan beberapa potong pakaian yang belum dicobanya. Kibum lupa meletakkannya diluar ruang ganti pakaian. Dan sepertinya hari ini namja berpipi chubby itu akan membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk menghiasi lemari pakaiannya. Hanya pakaian santai. Mengingat selama ia tinggal di rumah kekasihnya yang posesif, setiap kebutuhannya selalu disediakan oleh bagian rumah tangga. Setiap model pakaian ataupun jenis sepatu yang melekat pada tubuhnya bukan pilihannya, melainkan disediakan oleh salah satu pengamat mode yang bekerja pada keluarga Choi. Meskipun si pengamat mode bersikeras jika pakaian yang dipilihnya adalah style terbaru yang sedang digemari kebanyakan orang, Kibum selalu merasa tidak sesuai.

Jadi ia memutuskan hari ini untuk berbelanja pakaian untuk dirinya, yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Kibum tipikal namja yang tidak suka diatur oleh siapapun, termasuk kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan. Dan dengan sedikit keberanian, ia merampas kunci mobil dari salah seorang bodyguard yang selalu mengekor kemanapun gertakan sudah membuat sang bodyguard bertubuh tinggi besar menyerahkan kunci mobil padanya. Tentu saja Kibum tidak ingin ada supir yang mengantarnya pergi. Kibum membutuhkan privasi yang sudah lama tidak ia miliki.

"Pakaian ini cocok untukku. Hmm… Sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa potong lagi." Kibum memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin sambil mengamati sekali lagi pakaian yang akan dibelinya. Ia harus berpikir ulang sebelum membeli pakaian. Ia tidak mau barang yang dibelinya terbuang percuma.

Kibum kemudian menarik ujung pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan memamerkan lekukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang ramping.

"Bisakah nona mengulurkan beberapa pakaian yang aku pilih tadi ?" Teriaknya dari dalam ruang ganti. 2 menit kemudian terdengar ketukan dari luar ruang ganti.

Kibum sedikit membuka daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan memberikan celah agar tangan sang pegawai bisa mengulurkan pakaian kedalam ruang ganti.

"EH… ?" Kibum manatap heran pada uluran tangan pegawai butik yang menyelinap masuk ke ruang gantinya. Kedua alisnya mengerut sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama pergelangan tangan yang mengulurkan beberapa potong pakaian yang tadi dipilihnya.

'Tangan nona tadi besar sekali,' batinnya.

Namun pikiran aneh yang memenuhi otaknya segera disingkirkan. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga, Kibum menerima uluran pakaian itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga seluruh pakaian sudah berpindah ketangannya, tangan besar si pegawai langsung meraih lengannya dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Yah… !" sentak Kibum tak terima. "Lepaskan," teriaknya dengan suara melengking nyaring.

Pintu kayu yang menjadi batas antara Kibum dan si pegawai tadi terbuka lebar. Kibum melebarkan sepasang kelopak matanya dan menahan nafasnya.

Choi Siwon ada didepan matanya.

"Melepaskan tikus kecil sepertimu ?" Namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru muda itu melangkahkan sepasang kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit kedalam ruang ganti. Secara tak langsung ia sudah mendorong kekasihnya yang cantik hingga tersudut di ruang ganti yang bisa dikatakan tidak luas. "Hmm ~~ Aku harus berpikir 1000 kali sebelum melepaskanmu, Kim Kibum." Tangan kirinya masih setia mencengkeram lengan kekasihnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memperbaiki poni pendek Kibum yang berantakan.

"Aku hanya keluar membeli pakaian. Kenapa harus mengikutiku ?" gerutunya kesal. Bibir merahnya mengerut lucu kemudian melemparkan tatapan curiga pada sosok bertubuh atletis didepannya.

Siwon menaikkan sepasang alis tebalnya secara serempak. Sedikit tidak terima dengan tuduhan kekasihnya. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku melacak keberadaanmu." Kedua jari tangannya menjepit hidung Kibum dengan gemas.

"Cepat keluar. Atau aku akan berteriak," ancamnya.

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedikit berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang saat melihat ekspresi menggelikan kekasihnya saat mengancam.

"Silahkan. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku memilih tidak membuang tenagaku dengan percuma."

Kibum menatap bingung kekasihnya. Masih berusaha mencerna ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. "AAAAAAAAAAA ~~ ADA NAMJA YANG AKAN MEMPERKOSAKU ! TOLONGGGGGG ~~~~" jeritnya dengan suara melengking nyaring. Sepasang kelopak matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat, menunggu hingga gerombolan manusia berkerumun didepan ruang gantinya kemudian menyeret keluar Siwon.

5 menit berlalu, Kibum sama sekali tidak menangkap suara langkah kaki manusia yang mendekat ke ruang ganti yang dihuninya. Bahkan suasana terlihat hening, tanpa ada aktifitas apapun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Percuma…"

Kibum paham sekarang. Mungkin saja Siwon menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menjebaknya sekarang.

"Ah… Dan tentang ucapanmu tadi, Kim Kibum. Memperkosa ? Pemilihan kata yang bagus. Aku tertarik…" Siwon mulai mengeluarkan seringaian lalu berjalan melangkah kedepan.

"Kamu tidak akan berani melakukannya di sini, Choi Siwon !" Bola matanya bergerak kesegala arah, mencoba mencari celah untuk melarikan diri dari sosok Siwon yang mulai menampilkan sisi lain dirinya.

"Oh tenang saja, tikus kecil. Bodyguard sudah berjaga dipintu depan dan pintu belakang butik. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita. Well…."

"AAAAAAAAAAA~~~~"

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya mau minta credit judul FF dari Mbak Santhy Agatha xoxo… Bingung mau cari judul yang sesuai dengan FF ini.

Bagi yang mengikuti series cerita karya Santhy Agatha pasti tau 4 series dengan judul yang berbeda ^^

Sekali lagi, aku mau kasih tau yah buat semua readers ^^ FF ini YAOI ~~ Yang tidak suka silahkan dilewati \(v0v)/~~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAA ~~~ Ammmppphhhh ~~~"

Telapak tangan Siwon langsung membekap mulut kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan suara teriakan nyaring. Ia yakin jika beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk butik mendengarkan teriakan namja cantik didepannya.

"Mmmmpphhhh ~~~" Kibum membulatkan sepasang kelopak matanya sembari menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang terhimpit disudut ruang ganti. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon menjauhi darinya. Setidaknya memberikan jarak agar tidak terlalu menempel padanya.

Siwon menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi kesal yang terpancar dari raut wajah menggemaskan Kibum. "Sssshhh ~~ Kita bisa sedikit bermain di sini." Telapak tangannya yang lain menepuk kepala kekasihnya dengan gerakan pelan.

.

.

.

**Siwon's Lover**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Humor **

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, tikus kecil," ucapnya ketika ekor matanya menangkap tubuh polos kekasihnya masih meringkuk disudut ruang ganti. Belum lagi wajah yang ditekuk dengan bibir mengerucut beberapa centi kedepan. Ughh… Jika bukan karena kondisi ruang ganti yang begitu sempit, mungkin Siwon akan menyerang kekasihnya lagi. Beruntung pikirannya masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga tidak melampiaskan nafsunya saat itu juga.

ZIP

Suara tarikan resleting celana terdengar ditelinga Kibum. Namun namja cantik dengan tubuh sepenuhnya polos itu memilih meringkuk disudut ruangan. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon yang memberikan perintah untuk segera memakai baju yang tercecer didekatnya.

Bahkan beberapa potong baju yang akan dibelinya sudah dalam kondisi lusuh dan kotor. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Siwon jika pada kenyataannya kekasihnya sudah teramat kesal dengan sikap protektifnya.

Rasa kesal benar-benar memenuhi tempurung kepala namja bermarga Kim itu. Kebebasan yang baru dinikmatinya kurang dari waktu satu jam, sudah menguap. Kibum tidak menyangka jika Siwon akan dengan mudah melacak keberadaannya. Bahkan sebelum dirinya resmi menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih bos muda itu, Kibum masih bisa menikmati kebebasannya. Menikmati waktu luang bersama teman-temannya. Menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang fotografer yang menggunakan panorama alam sebagai subjek bidikan lensa kameranya.

Tapi kebebasan yang selama ini dinikmati Kibum seketika pupus saat Siwon mulai bersikap protektif kepadanya. Ia harus tinggal di rumah mewah milik namja bermarga Choi itu. Berada dalam pengawasan bodyguard bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam mengelilinginya.

"Tidak mau memakai baju, eh ?" Kibum segera membuang mukanya kesamping saat Siwon berjongkok didepannya. Kepalanya sengaja ia gerakkan ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Siwon menghela nafas pendek. Ia tau dan hafal jika Kibum tengah kesal padanya. Meski beberapa menit yang lalu ia menikmati saat bibir merah kekasihnya melenguhkan namanya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Pergelangan tangan kirinya digerakkan didepan pandangan matanya, melirik sekilas jarum jam pada arloji mahalnya. "Aku masih ada rapat satu jam lagi. Kamu ingin bersikap kooperatif atau aku harus memakai caraku sendiri untuk memaksamu keluar dari butik ini ?"

Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini dengan kepala berdenyut sakit karena kekasihnya tidak juga merespon ucapannya. Kibum bahkan tidak beranjak dari posisi meringkuknya.

"Baiklah, Kim Kibum. Aku mengambil kesimpulan jika dirimu membangkang perintahku." Namja tampan itu beranjak dari posisinya dan memutar tubuhnya, melangkahkan sepasang kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti.

'Siapa yang mau menuruti manusia diktator itu, heh ?' seru Kibum sambil melirik sekilas pintu ruang ganti yang terbuka lebar. Sepasang matanya tidak menangkap bayangan kekasihnya selama beberapa menit setelah meninggalkannya seorang diri meringkuk disudut ruang ganti.

SRAK

Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara gesekan nyaring, tak jauh dari ruang ganti. Dan Kibum mulai memasang sikap siaga saat mendengar ketukan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sepasang mata bulatnya melotot saat mendapati kekasihnya sudah kembali berdiri didepan pintu ruang ganti. Namun kali ini dengan membawa kain tebal ditangannya.

"Karena kekasihku yang cantik tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku – " Siwon melangkah memasuki ruang ganti dengan selembar tirai panjang berwarna merah cerah ditangannya. " – maka aku akan memakai caraku sendiri untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sini," sambungnya lagi lalu membentangkan tirai yang dirobeknya secara paksa dari tempatnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lengan telanjang Kibum kemudian memaksa tubuh polos kekasihnya untuk berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak suka dipaksa, Choi Siwon." Kibum berusaha membebaskan cengkeraman tangan besar Siwon yang mencengkeram lengannya begitu erat. Namja berpipi chubby itu mencoba menangkis cekalan tangan yang semakin erat melingkupi lengannya hingga dalam satu pejaman mata, namja manis itu sudah menyadari jika tubuh telanjangnya sudah dililiti tirai yang dibawa Siwon.

Senyum puas tersungging dibibir tipisnya ketika menyadari seluruh tubuh kekasihnya sudah tertutup rapat dari lilitan tirai. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang melihat tubuh indah Kibum selain sepasang matanya. Dan tentunya namja bermarga Choi tersebut tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menikmati tubuh kekasihnya.

"Well, aku sudah sering memberimu masukan agar sering berolahraga, chagi." Siwon merundukkan kepalanya kemudian menghadiahi satu kecupan singkat pada permukaan pipi halus Kibum.

"Yah ! Lain kali aku akan lebih giat berlatih taekwondo agar bisa menghajarmu," sungutnya dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah karena menahan rasa kesal.

Siwon tergelak mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir merah Kibum. Semakin hari ekspresi kesal kekasihnya bahkan semakin membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat menggairahkan. Siwon memang tidak salah menjadikan Kibum sebagai pujaan hatinya. Selain tidak manja dan bersikap acuh padanya, emosi Kibum – namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu – yang meledak-ledak selalu membuat Siwon penasaran untuk menaklukannya. Meski sudah setahun menyandang sebagai kekasih, Siwon masih belum mampu menjinakkan sifat keras kepala Kibum.

"Ya… Ya… Aku mendengarnya, Kibummie. Tapi lebih baik sekarang – " Namja dengan setelan kemeja rapi serta lilitan dasi motif polkadot itu sudah berjongkok didepan tubuh kekasihnya. " – HUP !" Kibum memekik kaget saat tubuhnya diangkat dalam sekali sentakan kemudian diletakkan pada bahu lebar Siwon. Kibum tidak meragukan seberapa kuat kekasihnya karena hampir setiap pagi pimpinan Choi corporation menyempatkan diri untuk membentuk otot tubuhnya. Dan hasilnya ? Tubuh atletisnya selalu menjadi santapan sepasang mata Kibum setiap harinya.

" – aku akan mengantarkan kekasihku pulang." Dengan langkah santai, Siwon berjalan keluar dari ruangan ganti – yang sejujurnya kondisinya sudah berantakan akibat ulah keduanya –. Lengannya melingkari kedua paha Kibum dan melilitnya kuat. Ia tidak mau berbuat ceroboh yang nantinya akan membuat kekasihnya celaka.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangan matanya kesegala penjuru butik dengan suasana lengang. Tidak ada satupun pegawai yang tertangkap matanya. Tapi Kibum masih bisa menangkap kehadiran sosok namja tua, yang dikenalnya sebagai Nam adjussi. Orang kepercayaan Siwon, yang sudah bekerja sejak lama untuk keluarga Choi.

"Tuan Muda Kibum," sapanya lirih diiringi dengan anggukan kepala singkat. Dan meski namja tua itu berwajah datar, tapi mata Kibum dengan jeli menangkap senyuman terukir dibibirnya selama 2 detik.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Nam adjussi yang menyusul langkahnya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Nam adjussi sudah berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Ah, tolong bereskan kekacauan yang dibuat tikus kecil ini di ruang ganti, Nam adjussi," ucapnya enteng sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Kibum.

Kibum yang mendapatkan perlakuan kurang sopan dari kekasihnya langsung menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa malu luar biasa dengan tindakan nekat Siwon yang menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh anggota tubuhnya didepan Nam adjussi. Setidaknya Siwon harus bisa berlaku sopan didepan orang yang lebih tua darinya. "Yah ! Manusia mesum… Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku. Yah !" Teriakan Kibum semakin keras saat peringatan yang diucapkannya tidak dituruti kekasihnya. Tepukan pada pantatnya semakin sering dan tidak tanggung-tanggung hingga menimbulkan suara yang menggema.

"Haha… Tikus kecil menggemaskan sekali." Sekali lagi Siwon menepukkan tangannya tepat pada pantat kekasihnya tanpa merasa risih dengan tatapan Nam adjussi. "Adjussi lihat,,, Ini alasan aku bersikap protektif kepada Kibummie."

"Ne, Tuan Siwon beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Tuan Muda Kibum."

"Yah ! Adjussi membela manusia mesum seperti ini. Dan adjussi bekerjasama untuk menangkapku. Adjusssiiiiieeeeeeeeee ~~~" Belum sempat Kibum mengeluarkan unek-unek yang tersimpan rapi dalam tempurung kepalanya, Siwon sudah kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tanpa menunggu kekasihnya menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon segera melangkah keluar dari butik melalui pintu bagian belakang. Tentunya sudah ada bodyguard yang berjaga didepan pintu. Tugas mereka adalah mengamankan akses keluar dan masuk butik hingga Tuan-nya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hanya dengan anggukan kepala, kedua bodyguard dengan balutan jas lengkap langsung berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon. Mereka memastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihat ataupun menaruh rasa curiga. Lift yang dimasuki Siwon serta Kibum sudah dijaga 2 bodyguard yang sengaja berjaga agar lift darurat yang disediakan oleh pihak mall dalam kondisi kosong – tanpa penghuni –.

Sementara dilain tempat, namja tua itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai ruang ganti. Dan pastinya pakaian yang semula akan dibeli kekasih Tuan-nya harus berakhir ditempat pencucian seperti biasa. Dengan telaten, Nam adjussi memasukkan pakaian kedalam paper bag yang sengaja dibawanya. Setelah memastikan kondisi ruang ganti sedikit bersih, tangannya merogoh saku jasnya lalu menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan. Ia sudah mengantisipasi jika kejadian hari ini akan terjadi. Dan Nam adjussi sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Nam adjussi juga sudah mengurus pembayaran pakaian yang dipilih Kibum serta membayar ganti rugi kerusakan yang ada. Dibalik jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ada beberapa credit card yang selalu digunakan ketika ada keadaan mendesak seperti hari ini.

"Sudah. Kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini," perintahnya ketika mencapai pintu bagian depan butik. 4 bodyguard langsung menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk hormat.

.

.

.

Suara halus yang dihasilkan mesin mobil BMW dengan warna hitam mengkilat memasuki halaman luas kediaman Choi. Siwon duduk dibalik kemudi dan membiarkan kekasihnya duduk di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kibummie." Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, kepalanya langsung menoleh kebelakang. Hanya ingin memastikan Kibum tidak tertidur, karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah tidak terdengar omelan yang meluncur dari bibir namja cantik itu.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung menjadi jawaban Kibum ketika menatap wajah kekasihnya. Setampan apapun rupa seorang Choi Siwon, tetap saja emosi yang melekat dalam diri Kibum langsung membuncah.

"Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu, Choi Siwon," geramnya dengan mata diliputi kilatan emosi. Tanpa menunggu seorang bodyguard yang hendak membukakan pintu belakang mobil, Kibum terlebih dulu membukanya dan berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu dengan telanjang kaki.

Tatapan heran yang diperolehnya ketika memasuki rumah langsung dibalas dengan deathglare, yang membuat maid serta bodyguard yang berjaga disetiap sudut rumah menundukkan kepala mereka.

Siwon bergegas mengejar langkah Kibum yang sudah berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Langkah kaki yang dengan sengaja dihentakkan.

"Kibummie…" serunya ketika sudah berada tepat dibelakang sosok cantik dengan lilitan tirai.

Kibum berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Siwon meski ia tau sosok namja sempurna itu sedang berjalan mengekor langkahnya. Yang Kibum inginkan saat ini adalah mengurung diri di kamar. Errr.. Lebih tepatnya kamarnya dengan Siwon.

"Kim Kibum."

Dan ketika suara bass itu menyerukan nama lengkapnya, namja cantik itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya. Ia sengaja mengangkat dagunya dengan raut wajah angkuh. Tidak sedikitpun nyalinya ciut meski ia sadar jika dirinya tidak memiliki kuasa penuh di kediaman Choi.

"Waeyo ?"

Siwon hampir menerjang Kibum jika tidak menyadari keberadaan bodyguard yang berjaga diujung anak tangga. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum bersikap santai dengan kondisi lilitan tirai yang menggulung seluruh tubuhnya hampir jatuh melorot. Yah, meski sebenarnya hanya jatuh melorot hingga memamerkan salah satu bahu mulusnya.

"Cepat benarkan lilitan tirai itu," desis Siwon dengan wajah menahan gairah. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya – mencoba menahan keinginan untuk kembali menyentuh bahu mulus itu –.

Kibum tertawa senang dalam hati. Ternyata hanya dengan memamerkan salah satu bahunya akibat lilitan tirai yang tidak lagi rapat membelit tubuhnya bisa membuat kekasihnya tersiksa. "Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak suka diperintah." Kemudian dengan sengaja, Kibum meletakkan tangannya dibahunya yang masih dililiti tirai kemudian menariknya turun. Kini kedua bahu mulusnya dan sebagian dadanya terekspos didepan mata lapar Siwon.

"Grrrhhh… Dasar namja keras kepa – "

Kibum dengan wajah acuhnya memilih membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tidak peduli dengan kekesalan akibat ulah nekatnya didepan Siwon.

" – YAH ! Aku belum selesai bicara," seru Siwon ketika mendapati sosok kekasihnya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

Ya ampun.. Seharusnya Siwon sadar jika dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa melawan betapa keras kepalanya seorang Kim Kibum. Dan seharusnya dia mengakui jika ia sudah bertekuk lutut didepan Kibum sehingga ia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah setiap beradu argumentasi.

"Tuan Siwon… Klien sudah menunggu untuk memulai rapat di – "

"ARRASEO ! TIDAK PERLU DIINGATKAN," sahutnya dengan wajah muram.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, ketika makan malam tiba.

Chef yang bekerja pada keluarga Choi menghidangkan makanan yang menggugah selera siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali para maid yang menyajikan makanan lezat tersebut diatas meja makan.

Kibum sudah duduk disalah satu kursi yang melingkari meja makan. Moodnya masih seperti tadi siang, buruk. Wajahnya sejak tadi sudah ditekuk meski para maid yang akrab dengannya berusaha meredakan kekesalan kekasih majikan mereka.

Suara ketukan langkah kaki yang memasuki ruang makan segera menyadarkan Kibum untuk tidak terus memasang wajah murung. Tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada segera ditarik dan diletakkan diatas pahanya.

Usapan singkat yang diterima puncak kepalanya hanya ia acuhkan.

"Masih marah padaku ?" ucap Siwon yang sedang meletakkan serbet makan diatas pahanya. Tangannya terulur berusaha menyentuh pipi bulat kekasihnya, tapi Kibum segera menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Memahami kekasihnya masih memendam rasa kesal padanya, Siwon memilih diam dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu juga maid menghidangkan dua piring berisi beef steak dengan warna kecoklatan. Tidak lupa potongan kentang serta sayuran segar yang menghiasi piring.

"Habiskan makan malammu, chagi ~~"

Saat satu garpu menusuk potongan steak akan berpindah kedalam mulutnya, Siwon melotot mendapati steak yang ada dipiring kekasihnya sudah habis tak bersisa. Mulut kecil Kibum terlihat menggembung dengan tumpukan potongan steak yang menghuni rongga mulutnya.

Tanpa memerdulikan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya yang ditujukan padanya, Kibum mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih meninggalkan noda saus steak. Dengan langkah sengaja dihentakkan, Kibum segera keluar dari ruang makan.

"Apa dia tadi memakan semua steak-nya ?" tanyanya pada seorang maid yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ne, Tuan."

.

.

.

Tatapan matanya tidak bisa fokus membaca kontrak perjanjian yang sedang dipelajarinya. Sedangkan salah satu kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk permukaan lantai ruang kerjanya. Dan ketika sebuah suara yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya, namja tampan itu langsung meenarik wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dan sepasang matanya langsung menangkap goyangan anggota tubuh yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

'Tahan Choi Siwon… Tahan… ' bisiknya dalam hati ketika melihat bongkahan pantat bulat seorang namja yang sedang mengembalikan beberapa buku tebal kedalam susunan buku pada lemarinya.

Namun sayangnya, apa yang didengungkan sosok tampan itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Choi Siwon memilih beranjak dari kursi besarnya dan berjalan menghampiri namja dengan balutan celana panjang ketat – yang tentunya memamerkan lekukan kakinya – serta t-shirt putih yang sering mengekspos pinggang rampingnya ketika tangannya terulur guna mengembalikan buku yang didekapnya.

Sosok namja yang sejak setengah jam lalu mengganggu pikiran sang pimpinan Choi corporation, tidak menyadari jika Siwon sudah berdiri dengan jarak 2 langkah dibelakangnya. Tangannya berusaha menyelipkan buku tebal yang berkaitan dengan dunia bisnis diantara deretan buku lainnya yang sudah tersusun rapi. Namun sayangnya ia sedikit kesulitan. Selain karena tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, Kibum juga merasa terganggu dengan tumpukan buku yang didekapnya. Masih ada 2 buku tersisa yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kamu sengaja mengunjungiku untuk sekedar menggodaku, Kibummie ?" ucapnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Hembusan nafasnya yang tersengal dan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok kekasihnya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati tatapan mata Siwon sudah sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya membantumu membereskan ruang kerjamu," jawabnya ringan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi sepasang mata elang Siwon disuguhi pemandangan pinggang ramping kekasihnya yang kembali terekspos. Jika tidak ingat dengan suasana kantornya yang hari ini sedikit sibuk dan tumpukan map yang menunggu bubuhan tanda tangannya, bisa dipastikan Siwon akan menubruk tubuh mulus kekasihnya hingga terjepit diantara tubuhnya.

Akhirnya bos muda itu mengambil alih 2 buah buku yang didekap kekasihnya, dan merebut paksa buku yang sedang Kibum selipkan diantara deretan buku yang ada di lemari. "Biar aku saja," potongnya cepat ketika melihat kedua belah bibir merah Kibum sudah terbuka hendak bersuara.

Baru saja Siwon bernafas lega setelah keluar dari jeratan tubuh menggoda Kibum. Kali ini ia harus menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat ketika kedua lengan Kibum dengan gerakan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kibum… Cepat lepaskan," titah Siwon. Ia tidak mau 'menyerang' Kibum di kantornya. Ada urusan perusahaan yang membutuhkan perhatiannya saat ini juga. Dan beruntung Siwon tidak menyetujui usulan Kibum ketika meminta untuk bekerja disalah satu devisi perusahaannya. Jika saat itu Siwon menyetujui-nya, mungkin setiap hari ia tidak akan bekerja tapi 'mengerjai' tubuh kekasihnya sepanjang hari.

Kibum mengatupkan bibirnya rapat sembari bergumam tidak jelas. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia gesekkan dibagian dada bidang Siwon. "Tidak mau."

Siwon memijit pelipisnya. Dan ia cukup menyadari jika sikap Kibum hari ini sedikit berubah. Siwon yakin kekasihnya masih cukup kesal dengan kejadian di butik tempo hari. Dan ketika hari ini Kibum muncul di kantornya tanpa terlebih dahulu memberitahunya, itu memberikan sinyal jika sang kekasih memiliki niat lain.

"Kamu ingin apa ? Liburan di Eropa ?" Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kamu ingin berbelanja pakaian dari designer terkenal ?" Lagi-lagi namja berambut hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan manja. Berniat sedikit menggoda kekasihnya.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang menghuni tempurung kepala Kibum. "Lalu apa ?"

Kibum tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkan Siwon. Kepalanya sedikit ia dongakkan dan mendapati Siwon sudah memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Aku ingin ke Lotte World."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa bodyguard untuk menemanimu."

"Tapi aku ingin pergi ke sana hanya denganmu saja." Senyum yang teramat manis disunggingkan Kibum ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan permintaannya.

"M – mwo ? Denganku ?" Siwon menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya kemudian arahkan didepan wajahny.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak melepaskan sunggingan senyum yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Ne. Denganmu. Dengan kekasihku."

Namja tampan dengan balutan jas itu melepas pelukan kekasihnya lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "A – aku tidak bisa, Kibummie. Aku… Aku – " Bibirnya terasa beku untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak permintaan kekasihnya. Yah, setidaknya menolak dengan cara yang halus agar Kibum tidak merasa diacuhkan. " – Aku ada rapat ke Busan."

"Jangan membohongiku. Kamu tidak memiliki jadwal rapat saat weekend. Aku sudah bertanya pada assistenmu, Siwonnie."

SKAK MAT !

"Ya sudah jika kamu tidak mau pergi denganku." Kibum meraih cardigan biru yang sengaja ia letakkan pada sofa panjang yang mengisi ruang kerja sang pimpinan perusahaan. Tangannya terulur kedepan meraih handle pintu ruang kerja Siwon dan ketika kakinya akan melangkah keluar, Kibum menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Aku bisa meminjam bodyguard-mu yang tampan untuk menemaniku ? Hah… Setidaknya saat berada di Lotte World nanti aku bisa memiliki pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata."

Dan selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, namja cantik itu menghilang dibalik pintu dengan pelitur warna cokelat keemasan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri dengan tangak terkepal dan rahang mengeras.

'Membiarkan tikus kecil bermain dengan bodyguard-ku ? Dia pikir aku ini siapa, heh ?'

WOW… Sepertinya ada yang sedang dilanda api cemburu.

Well... Siwon hanya perlu menjawab antara 2 pilihan. Ya atau tidak.

.

.

.

Ketika Kibum hendak melangkah memasuki pintu lift yang sudah terbuka, ekor matanya menangkap sosok tua Nam adjussi yang berjalan menyusuri lorong perusahaan ditemani dengan beberapa pegawai.

Kibum menarik satu kakinya yang sudah memasuki lift. Ia memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu didepan lift hingga sosok tua itu berjalan melewatinya.

" – nanti kalian harus menghubungi bagian keuangan untuk melakukan back-up data ini. Dan – AH !" Ucapan namja tua itu terpotong ketika menyadari keberadaan kekasih Siwon yang beberapa langkah darinya. Dengan tepukan singkat pada lengan pegawai yang berjalan dengannya, Nam adjussi segera menghampiri sosok namja dengan senyum merekah itu.

"Adjussiiii…." Kibum menghambur memeluk namja tua itu dengan pelukan erat. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum karena luapan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Bibir Nam adjussi ikut mengembangkan senyum meski ia tidak tau untuk alasan apa bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. "Ada apa ? Kenapa bahagia sekali eoh ?" Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, tangan keriputnya mengusap puncak kepala Kibum. Rambut halusnya terasa memanjakan permukaan kulit keriputnya.

"Gomawo, adjussi. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di sini…" Satu jari telunjuk Kibum menunjuk CCTV yang berada tepat di atas pintu lift.

Nam adjussi mengangguk paham lalu ujung jarinya terulur melewati tubuh Kibum. Menekan salah satu tombol lift hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan nyaring.

"Kita akan berbicara lain waktu setelah rencanamu berhasil, Kibummie."

"Arraseo. Lagipula aku baru setengah jalan dan belum yakin jika rencanaku berhasil, adjussi."

Dan tepat setelah mengakhiri perkataannya, pintu ruang kerja yang dihuni sang pimpinan perusahaan terbuka lebar. Sosok gagah dengan balutan jas hitam berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan menuduh pada 2 orang namja yang berdiri didepan pintu lift.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, adjussi. Aku takut singa itu mengamuk hehe…" Sebelum benar-benar memasuki lift, Kibum menyempatkan diri untuk sekali lagi memeluk sosok tua itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang adjussi bicarakan dengan tikus kecil itu ?" Gerakan tangan Siwon yang membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas kertas tidak bisa membuat berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya berhenti. Senyuman yang disunggingkan Kibum ketika bersama Nam adjussi membuatnya menaruh curiga.

Sedangkan sosok Nam adjussi yang berada diseberang meja hanya mengulum senyum tertahan. Tangannya sibuk membalik beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi back-up data keuangan perusahaan bulan ini. Disisi lain, namja tua itu ingin tertawa keras ternyata dugaannya tidak pernah meleset. "Tidak ada. Aku dan kekasihmu hanya berbicara layaknya ayah dan anak."

"Kenapa senyumnya terlihat licik, adjussi ?" Siwon meletakkan pena yang digenggamnya dan memilih memfokuskan tatapannya pada sosok namja tua dengan wajah keriput didepannya.

"Nugu ? Kibummie ? Bahkan senyumannya adalah yang terbaik. Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangnya."

Bibir tipisnya mendesah. Tangannya kembali meraih penanya dan menggoreskan tanda tangan pada bagian pojok kertas. "Dia mengajakku ke Lotte World akhir pekan nanti."

"Lalu ?"

"Dan aku menolaknya. Tapi tikus kecil itu malah memancingku akan mengajak bodyguard yang berwajah tampan." Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Membayangkan kekasihnya berbicara dengan namja lain saja sudah membuatnya cemburu. Apalagi membayangkan Kibum menikmati akhir pekan bersama bodyguard-nya yang memiliki wajah rupawan.

"Aku akan menyuruh Taecyeon dan Junho untuk menemani Kibummie ke Lotte World."

"Adjussi !" sungut Siwon dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Tawa rendah mengalun dari bibir Nam adjussi melihat wajah lucu sang pimpinan perusahaan. "Oh, ada lagi. Mungkin aku bisa menyuruh Joon dan Rain untuk menemani kekasihmu."

Bukannya meredakan rasa cemburu yang menguasai Siwon, 4 nama bodyguard yang mengabdi pada keluarga Choi malah semakin membuat namja tampan itu diburu emosi. Segera saja ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menekan tombol 1 yang langsung menghubungkan dengan sang kekasih.

"Okey. Aku akan menemanimu ke Lotte World, Kibummie."

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**reaRelf | cindyshim07 | bumhanyuk | Sung Hye Ah | SibumChangbum | Kazehiro Yuki | efa. shippernyayewook | dhian930715ELF | anin arlunerz | Heewonbum | Rikanagisa | bryan ryeohyun | shinta. lang | guest | Cho97 | Junggratiagmail. com | SB. killersmile8687 | MyLovelySiBum | hideyatsutinielf | zhiewon189 | choco momo | Love Sibumppa | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | meyy-chaan | lee minji elf | BryanTrevorKim | URuRuBaek | haehae | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | RedsXiah | paradisaea Rubra | Jijiyoyo | I | ^^ ~~**

**Review Corner ::**

Yang mempertanyakan tentang siapa Kibum ? Atau bagaimana awal pertemuan si kuda pervert sama Kibum ? Nanti yah… Chapter awal dibikin happyyy ^^ Nanti kalo udah masuk chapter 3 / 4 dikasih bumbu konflik. Tergantung kalian mau konflik ringan atau berat *plak*

Yah, kapan lagi sih aku kasih FF dengan tema ringan kayak gini. hehe… *kebetulan lagi kehabisan ide sampe pusing mau nglanjutin FF*

Annyeonggggg ~~ *peyuk satu2* ^^~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayolah, adjussi ~~" rengek Kibum. Kepalanya terus mengikuti gerakan tubuh Nam adjussi yang sibuk mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Siwon – di rumah megah keluarga Choi –.

Kedua tangan keriputnya sibuk menarik tatanan map yang tersimpan rapi didalam rak besi kemudian membacanya dengan ekspresi serius. Tidak peduli dengan kehadiran kekasih tuannya yang sedari tadi menguntitnya kemanapun langkah kakinya.

"Adjussi ~~" Namja cantik dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang sudah melewati batas leher – yang saat ini diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda – kembali merengek. Otaknya terasa nyeri untuk mengorek sedikit informasi mengenai kekasihnya yang pelit berbagi cerita masa lalunya.

Fokus matanya pada deretan kata yang tersaji didepannya sudah buyar karena suara rengekan yang terus menggelitik telinganya. "Baiklah. Baiklah… Kamu memang tidak kenal lelah, Kim Kibum." Nam adjussi mengembalikan map berwarna biru tua kedalam tumpukan map yang lain.

Seolah mendapat setetes air segar ditengah gurun pasir yang tandus, Kibum tersenyum cerah kearah Nam adjussi yang menatapnya dengan wajah masam.

"Tuan Muda Siwon sangat membenci wahana permainan. Tuan Muda akan langsung pucat pasi jika menaiki salah satu permainan yang menguji adrenalin," tutur Nam adjussi dengan sedikit tidak rela. Membicarakan salah satu kelemahan Tuannya adalah hal yang sangat dilarang. Tapi mengingat posisi Kibum sebagai kekasih Choi Siwon, mau tak mau namja tua itu harus membocorkannya.

.

.

.

**Siwon's Lover**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Humor **

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

"Taraaaaa ~~"

Kibum membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, sembari tersenyum ceria melihat beraneka macam wahana permainan yang disuguhkan Lotte World. Taman bermain indoor terbesar di dunia tersebut terletak di kawasan Sincheon-dong, Seoul. Letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota Korea Selatan. Dan… Menikmati Lotte World saat akhir pekan adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan.

Sepasang mata bulat Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan pandangan kagum pada keramaian didepan matanya. Apalagi setiap manusia yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya mengukir senyuman lebar. Tak pelak, Kibum sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba semua wahana yang ada di Lotte World, tanpa melewatkan satupun wahana yang ditawarkan.

Sementara namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja kerja – lengkap dengan jas hitamnya – mengekor dibelakang Kibum. Setitik keringat mengaliri sepanjang garis rahangnya ketika melihat satu wahana yang bisa ditangkap indera penglihatannya. Dan yang lebih membuat pacu jantungnya bekerja ekstra cepat adalah teriakan histeris para pengunjung yang menikmati Bungee Drop.

"Ayo, Siwonnie ~~" Belum sempat Siwon mengucapkan sepatah kata, satu lengannya sudah ditarik terlebih dulu oleh kekasihnya mendekati wahana Bungee Drop yang cukup ramai dengan antrian pengunjung.

Bungee drop hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan atraksi bungee jumping. Bedanya jika Bungee drop, para pengunjung akan duduk pada kursi yang mengelilingi tiang berbentuk kotak. Kemudian dijatuhkan dengan mekanisme mirip bungee jumping dari ketinggian 38 meter. Dan kecepatan jatuhnya sekitar 90 km/jam !

'SIAL,' keluh namja tampan itu disela menanti antrian untuk menikmati wahana yang memacu adrenalinnya. Meskipun Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terlalu takut dengan wahana itu, diam-diam bola matanya mengikuti gerakan kursi yang mengelilingi tiang bungee drop ketika menuju pada titik tertinggi.

Siwon menghela nafas ketika lingkaran kursi berhenti sejenak. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Siwon tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika kursi yang mengelilingi tiang meluncur jatuh kebawah. Teriakan histeris para pengunjung yang menikmati wahana bungee jumping membuat syaraf dalam tubuh Siwon terasa kaku. 'Ya Tuhan… Semoga mereka masih selamat,' rapalnya dalam hati sembari menghela nafas pendek-pendek.

"Siwonnie… Kajja !"

Siwon tertunduk lemas melihat ekspresi Kibum yang begitu riang saat akan menikmati bungee drop. Niat Siwon yang semula ingin absen menemani kekasihnya mencicipi wahana penguji adrenalin seketika menguap. "Ne ~~" sahutnya setengah gemetar.

.

.

.

"HOEKKK !"

Satu tangannya memegang permukaan perutnya yang mengeras karena menikmati 2 wahana yang membutuhkan nyali besar. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membungkam mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya didepan umum.

"Siwonnie ~"

Tubuh kekarnya berjalan sempyongan dan terus menubruk tubuh pengunjung lain yang dilewatinya. Mengabaikan panggilan kekasihnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Siwon hanya ingin segera keluar dari wahana Gyro Drop. Kali ini wahana permainan kedua yang dipilih Kibum memiliki ketinggian 70 meter dengan waktu hempasan kebawah selama 2 detik. Wahana ini hampir sama seperti bungee drop tapi lebih menguji nyali.

Jika Kibum terus merengek untuk menikmati wahana lain semacam bungee drop atau gyro drop, Siwon memastikan tubuhnya pasti akan terbaring diranjang pesakitan selama beberapa hari.

"HOEKKK !" Lagi, desakan yang berasal dari lambungnya terus merongrong tenggorokan namja tampan itu. Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya sembari menyeka lelehan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Satu usapan halus diterima Siwon diarea leher bagian belakangnya. Kelima jari tangan ramping Kibum memijit disekitar tulang leher kekasihnya dengan gerakan naik-turun.

"Kamu tidak pernah bermain ke Lotte World ?" tanya Kibum sambil terus menggerakkan jemarinya dibelakang leher Siwon. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang lengan kekasihnya kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk dibangku terdekat.

"Pernah," jawabnya dengan suara lirih. Jari tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya. "Ketika aku masih berusia 7 tahun," sambung Siwon lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kepalanya dihantam sengatan rasa nyeri yang hebat, sehingga membuat Siwon memilih memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya lebih rapat.

"Minum ?"

Siwon menoleh kesamping, tangan halus kekasihnya sudah menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik didepan wajahnya. Dan memang namja pemilik dimple smile itu tidak akan menolaknya sebab sejak tadi tenggorokannya kering. Ketika berada di wahana bungee drop serta gyro drop, suara teriakan CEO muda itu paling nyaring diantara teriakan pengunjung yang lain.

Siwon menerima uluran botol dari kekasihnya. "Gomawo," tukasnya sembari mengulas senyum tipis yang memperlihatkan dimple dikedua sisi pipinya.

Namun baru beberapa detik menikmati cairan isotonik yang diberikan kekasihnya, Siwon merasakan denyutan rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya. Serta pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur. "K – Kibummie ~~"

BRUK

.

.

.

"Whoooaaaa ~~" Sepasang matanya yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata bening berbinar melihat aneka macam makanan disepanjang jalan. Jajanan pinggir jalan yang sudah lama tidak dinikmatinya.

Kamera digital yang sejak tadi tak luput dari sentuhan tangannya, untuk sementara diistirahatkan. Kamera berbentuk persegi – dengan merk canon – dilesakkan Kibum kedalam saku celananya. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin membawa kamera DSLR Canon EOS 5D Mark III KIT – yang dibelinya setelah mengumpulkan uang selama 2 tahun bekerja –. Mengingat hasil jepretan kamera berwarna hitam miliknya akan menghasilkan tampilan gambar lebih baik. Tapi karena misi namja berpipi chubby itu adalah menikmati udara bebas dari pengawasan Choi Siwon, Kibum memilih membawa camera pocket yang lebih praktis.

"Adjumma… Satu porsi tteokpokki dan satu gelas cola," ucap Kibum pada salah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk melayani pembeli yang mampir di kedainya.

"Ah… Ne !" sahut sang adjumma sembari melemparkan senyum kearah Kibum.

Sodoran satu mangkuk kecil berisi tteokpokki serta segelas cola dingin langsung diterima Kibum dengan senang hati. Uap tipis yang berasal dari satu porsi tteokpokki miliknya membuat namja cantik itu tidak sabar menikmati kelezatan jajanan khas Korea itu.

Selama ini dirinya selalu menikmati makanan yang asing untuk lidahnya. Meski Kibum akui masakan para chef yang bekerja untuk keluarga Choi tergolong lezat. Namun bagaimanapun juga Kibum adalah Kibum. Ia tetap merindukan jajanan tradisional Korea yang sering dinikmatinya seusai menjalani tugasnya sebagai fotografer lepas.

Selesai menikmati semangkuk tteokpokki, Kibum melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan ramai disepanjang Apgujeong. Daerah tersebut memang disesaki oleh berbagai macam toko dengan brand terkenal. Disetiap langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan manusia, senyuman dibibir merah Kibum terus mengembang. Jari telunjuknya tidak pernah berhenti menekan tombol shutter pada kamera setiap melihat pemandangan menarik matanya.

"Daebak !" gumamnya sambil menatap hasil bidikan lensa kameranya. Meski hasilnya tidak sebagus ketika menggunakan kamera besar miliknya, tapi Kibum tidak pernah menyesal menikmati beberapa jam kebebasannya.

"Eumm ~~" Kibum mengendus aroma harum yang menusuk hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya kembali berbunyi minta diisi makanan lagi. Matanya mencari-cari sumber aroma makanan harum yang menggoda perutnya. "WAH… !" Kibum memekik senang melihat kedai ditepi jalan yang ramai didatangi pembeli. Dari kejauhan saja Kibum bisa melihat jajanan yang menggoda matanya. Fish cake, buchimgae, pajeon, twigim, dak bal, gimbap, dan banyak makanan ringan lain yang membuat liur Kibum menetes.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Siwon merengut kesal diatas ranjangnya. Punggung tegapnya bersandar pada headboard ranjang besarnya sambil menatap tajam beberapa bodyguard yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Kalian membawa pulang tikus kecil itu ?" Suara dingin sang Tuan Muda merebak diseluruh ruang kamar. Suasana mencekam langsung tercipta disebabkan aura Choi Siwon yang sedang memburuk.

4 bodyguard dengan setelan kemeja hitam secara kompak menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Salah satu diantara mereka tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya ataupun sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Sudah sejak siang hari ketika Siwon ditemukan pingsan diarea Lotte World, para bodyguard langsung dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan kekasih Choi Siwon yang menghilang sejak di taman bermain itu. Hingga pekatnya malam menutupi langit kota Seoul, sosok cantik Kibum belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Mulanya Kibum berlari menghampiri bodyguard Siwon, yang menunggu di parkiran ketika menunggu Tuan Muda mereka menikmati wahana di Lotte World. Keempat bodyguard yang mendapatkan kabar jika Siwon jatuh tak sadarkan diri seketika panik dan serempak berlari menyusuri taman bermain. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan namja cantik itu yang terlepas dari pengawasan mereka, karena 4 bodyguard itu panik dengan kondisi Tuan Mudanya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU !" bentak Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah muram. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sedangkan ekor matanya melirik keempat bodyguard yang berdiri disisi ranjangnya.

Hingga suara langkah kaki yang disertai dengan suara yang dikenal Siwon menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak perlu mencariku. Aku sudah pulang, Tuan Choi," balas Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Jaket abu-abu menggantung dibahunya. Ketika tatapan matanya bertubrukan secara tak sengaja dengan manik kelam Siwon, Kibum langsung membuang muka kesamping.

Kibum benar-benar menikmati beberapa jam kebebasannya dari pengawasan Siwon hari ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dan sepertinya ide untuk mandi dibawah guyuran air hangat akan membantu merileks-kan syaraf tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Kalian cepat keluar dan jangan lupa tutup pintu kamar," sambung Kibum lalu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya memasuki kamar mandi.

"N – Ne."

.

.

.

Suara gemerisik guyuran air yang berasal dari shower menjadi suara satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan didalam kamar mandi. Kibum – dengan kondisi telanjang bulat – tenggelam dalam gerakan kelima jari tangannya yang memijat sepanjang leher hingga bahunya.

"Kamu tau – " Kibum terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan kesepuluh jari tangan yang sudah dihafalnya mengusap perutnya dengan cetakan abs samar. " – aku sangat tidak suka dengan ulah nakalmu, Kim Kibum," sambung Siwon. Telapak tangannya menarik tubuh didepannya hingga menubruk dada telanjangnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Bergabungnya Siwon bersama dirinya dibawah guyuran air hangat sepertinya ingin membahas sedikit ulah nakalnya hari ini. Dalam hitungan detik, namja dengan tinggi 176 cm itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang kekasih.

"Hmm ? Benarkah ?" Satu telapak tangan Kibum menukik turun menyusuri dada bidang Siwon, lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengitari area nipple kekasihnya.

"Mmm ~~"

Kibum tersenyum seduktif melihat namja dengan proporsi tubuh lebih tinggi darinya terlihat menggeram tertahan akibat permainan jarinya. Kibum menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyusuri perut ber-abs milik Siwon, menghafal lekukan otot yang menggumpal diarea perut kekasihnya.

"Kim Kibum." Dengan sigap tangan besar Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kibum yang hampir menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap obsidian jernih Kibum. Menuntut penjelasan ulah nakal kekasih hatinya.

"Umm ~~" Namja cantik itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya lalu mengerutkan bibir merahnya. "Aku hanya pergi ke daerah Apgujeong untuk menikmati makanan sekaligus mengambil beberapa foto, Siwonnie."

"Kamu yakin tidak mengurangi kata dalam kalimatmu tadi ?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sepasang obsidiannya menyipit hingga membentuk satu garis lurus pada kelopak matanya.

"AH ! Mungkin maksudmu, aku menikmati pemandangan namja tampan di Apgujeong. Begitu ?" goda Kibum dengan senyum miring.

Secepat kilat, Siwon mendorong tubuh mungil kekasihnya hingga menubruk dinding marmer dibelakangnya. Lalu menghimpit tubuh mulus tanpa noda itu dalam kurungan kedua lengan kokohnya. "Jika kamu berani melakukannya, maka aku akan menyingkirkan semua namja yang menarik perhatianmu."

Kibum menyembulkan bibir bawahnya. Tidak merasa asing dengan jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya. Siwon selalu merasa cemburu dengan siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Baik namja ataupun yeoja, semuanya akan diperlakukan sama oleh Siwon jika berani mendekati Kim Kibum.

"Aku tidak pernah melirik namja manapun. Kecuali Nam adjussi yang selalu bersamaku setiap hari kkk ~~"

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir basah Kibum kemudian menarik tubuh keduanya semakin rapat. "Sepertinya aku harus waspada jika Nam adjussi membawamu lari dariku, hmm ?"

"Tentu saja." Kibum memagut bibir bawah Siwon kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Siap menerima hukuman, tikus kecil ?" Siwon menyeringai senang. Satu tangannya menarik paha atas Kibum.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'tikus kecil' olehmu," balas Kibum sebelum memejamkan sepasang matanya. Membiarkan Siwon memiliki tubuhnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di Lotte World bukan menjadi masalah yang serius bagi Kibum. Toh, Siwon tidak menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai siapa orang yang membocorkan rahasia kecilnya. Hanya saja sudah 3 hari ini, sang CEO muda memilih mengerjakan seluruh urusan kantornya di rumah. Lebih tepatnya di ruang kerjanya yang berada disalah satu sisi rumah.

Dan suasana kembali seperti semula. Kibum berada dalam pengawasan bodyguard yang berjaga dibeberapa sudut rumah megah keluarga Choi. Tenggelam dalam rutinitas agar tidak membuatnya mati bosan karena lingkungan yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kibum-ah…"

Kibum yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sembari menikmati tontonan yang tersaji dilayar televisi, dikejutkan dengan suara asing bagi indera pendengarannya.

"Nugu ?" Kedua alis Kibum terangkat naik melihat sosok namja asing yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Tatapan mata Kibum beralih pada Nam adjussi yang berdiri tepat dibelakang namja asing itu.

Seolah memahami tatapan kekasih Tuan Mudanya, Nam adjussi mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tau apapun.

"Kamu tidak mengingatku ?" Namja berambut brunette itu membuka lebar kelopak matanya sembari menepuk pelan dadanya.

Sebagai balasannya, Kibum hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kibum memang asing dengan wajah didepannya ini.

"Aku **Nichkhun**. Teman sekolahmu saat berada di Amerika dulu." Namja berambut brunette itu mulai mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajah berbinar cerah.

"Jinjjayo ? YAAAA ~~" Sontak Kibum beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melempar remote yang dipegangnya kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya langsung menerjang Nichkhun dengan pelukan erat.

Nichkhun dan Kibum sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai teman sekolah di Santa Monica High School, 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi Kibum urung menuntaskan pendidikan sekolah menengahnya di Amerika karena ketika dirinya menginjak kelas 2 SMA, orangtuanya pindah ke Korea.

"Jadi, darimana kamu tau aku tinggal disini ?" Kedua tangan Kibum meremas kuat tangan Nichkhun.

Nam adjussi yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari kedua namja itu hanya bisa melirik kebelakang, takut jika tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang bersama namja lain.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu ada di sekitar Apgujeong. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu sampai ke rumah ini."

Nichkhun tersenyum senang melihat sahabat lamanya. Sudah sejak lama dirinya mencoba menghubungi Kibum dengan bantuan beberapa teman Nichkhun yang menetap di Korea, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa membantunya. Alhasil, namja tampan keturunan China – Thailand itu memilih mencari sendiri Kibum di Korea.

"Kibum-ah, masih ingat julukan kita saat di Santa Monica ?"

"Wink couple. Aaiiinggg ~~" seru keduanya secara bersamaan sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan pose imut.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di rumahku ?"

OMG !

Choi Siwon. Namja tampan itu berdiri diujung tangga. Tanpa sungkan ia memasang wajah tidak suka dengan keberadaan orang asing didekat Kim Kibum, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

Gerakan bola mata Siwon yang sedang meneliti deretan kata yang tercetak pada selembar kertas yang ada dalam jepitan jarinya terhenti. Dalam hitungan 2 detik, kepalanya menoleh keasal suara yang membuat bising pada ruang kerjanya.

'Kibum,' ucap Siwon dalam hati ketika mendapati kekasihnya sudah berada diambang pintu kerjanya dengan nafas mendengus-dengus.

Sepasang obsidian jernih namja cantik itu mengarah tepat pada sosok Siwon yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Tidak melepaskan objek didepan matanya meski hanya satu kedipan matanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Sekarang juga !" Kibum berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap pengucapan katanya. Membuktikan jika namja bermarga Kim itu tidak ingin dibantah untuk saat ini. Kekesalan yang sudah ditahannya lebih dari sehari semenjak insiden pengusiran Nichkhun – teman masa sekolahnya – secara terang-terangan oleh Siwon, membuat namja cantik itu kehilangan kesabarannya.

Siwon terhenyak dalam duduknya. Bola matanya mengamati pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mulus kekasihnya. Gaya pakaian yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya sejak setahun lalu. Kaos V-neck berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana panjang longgar berwarna cokelat susu melekat pada tubuh Kibum. Dan terakhir kali Kibum mengenakan gaya pakaian seperti itu adalah ketika ia belum resmi menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon.

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu selama 1 menit. Dan aku harap dirimu tidak menyela ketika aku sedang berbicara. Arraseo ?" Kibum menegakkan posisi tubuhnya yang berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon. Dagunya yang lancip dengan sengaja ia dongakkan sehingga kesan angkuh nampak melekat padanya.

Siwon berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Entah mantra apa yang digunakan Kibum hingga membuat Siwon kali ini tidak menyela ucapannya.

Satu sudut bibir Kibum tertarik kesamping. Menimbulkan senyuman miring yang menggoda. "Baik." Ia dengan sengaja memutus kalimatnya kemudian melesakkan telapak tangannya kesamping saku celananya. "Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini. Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuanmu yang terlampau posesif. Aku – " Kibum merasakan denyutan perih didalam rongga dadanya. Tenggorokannya tercekik dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu deret kalimat yang sudah tersusun dalam benaknya.

Mengabaikan denyutan yang semakin perih mengoyak dadanya, Kibum kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tepat pada sepasang mata tajam Siwon yang tertuju padanya. " – Kim Kibum bukan lagi kekasihmu, Choi Siwon," sambungnya.

**DEG**

Bertepatan dengan pelafalan kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir merahnya, gerombolan bodyguard berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang kerja Siwon. Nam adjussi, namja tua itu berdiri pada barisan paling depan dengan mata membelalak kaget. Ia dengan jelas mendengar kalimat Kibum.

Kibum bisa merasakan otot wajahnya memberikan respon dari ucapannya. Dahinya mengerut hingga namja cantik itu menyadari jika sesuatu terus mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya. 'Sh*t ! Aku tidak tau jika rasanya akan sesakit ini,' maki Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum tidak akan pernah membiarkan Siwon melihat dirinya nampak lemah. Tidak untuk saat ini. Sebelum airmatanya benar-benar merangsek keluar dari sudut matanya, Kibum dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa mau menatap wajah kekasih – ah ralat, mantan kekasihnya – mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

BRAK

Kedua telapak tangan besar Siwon menggebrak meja kerjanya. "BERHENTI !" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam punggung sempit Kibum yang beberapa langkah didepannya.

Dengusan nafas berat Siwon membuat suasana mencekam diseluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat bergerak satu inchi dari posisinya saat ini. Semua orang tau dan sadar… Choi Siwon sedang murka.

"Kamu pikir akan bisa dengan mudah lepas dariku, HAH ?" Kesepuluh jari tangan Siwon mengepal erat, menyebabkan buku kukunya memutih. Garis rahangnya mengeras hingga menimbulkan suara gemeretak gigi yang bergesekan.

Kekesalan dalam diri Siwon meletup dalam hitungan detik hanya karena pernyataan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Hanya karena perlakuan istimewa yang diberikannya untuk menjaga Kibum dari bahaya luar. Serta ketakutan Siwon jika suatu saat orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya, seperti sekarang ini.

Namja muda dengan harta berlimpah ruah seperti Siwon tidak akan sungkan menggelontorkan pundi kekayaannya untuk orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Karena itu, sejak Kibum menjadi kekasihnya, Siwon memperlakukan Kibum layaknya putri raja. Semua kebutuhan Kibum dari hal terkecil sudah terpenuhi.

"Apa aku kurang memanjakanmu ? Apakah aku tidak memenuhi kebutuhanmu ? HAH ?"

BRAK

Sekali lagi Siwon menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan tenaga penuh. Sementara Kibum terlonjak kaget. Bentakan sekaligus gebrakan yang didengarnya seolah menyulut api kecil dalam diri Kibum.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memintamu memberikan fasilitas mewah untukku," sahutnya dengan nada suara meninggi. Telapak tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Disatu sisi Kibum merasa terhina dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon padanya. Kibum bukan tipikal namja yang gila harta.

"Asal dirimu tau – " Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kali ini desakan airmata sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahannya. Ucapan Siwon yang sedikit menyinggung harga dirinya telah meninggalkan bekas sayatan pada dadanya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya kesamping lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya – yang sudah berurai airmata – pada Siwon. " – aku kehilangan semua temanku. Bahkan namja yang dirimu usir tempo hari adalah teman yang sudah tidak aku temui selama 6 tahun. Kamu terlalu egois, Choi Siwon."

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Kibum lagi tanpa mau sekalipun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas kecil berisi kamera serta beberapa potong baju yang dibawanya ketika memasuki rumah megah keluarga Choi.

Barikade bodyguard yang berdesakan didepan pintu langsung terbelah menjadi 2 ketika Kibum berjalan melewati mereka. Gerakan tangan Nam adjussi memberikan isyarat pada beberapa bodyguard untuk menyingkir, dan tidak menahan langkah Kibum.

"Kenapa adjussi membiarkan Kibum pergi ?!" sentak Siwon tanpa peduli dengan rataan usia Nam adjussi yang jauh berada diatasnya.

"Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan Tuan Muda Siwon juga membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukan introspeksi diri," balas namja tua itu tanpa sekalipun merasa takut dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki namja berusia 27 tahun itu.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**RyeoFfan18 | Sung Hye Ah | guest | eunwoo | sycarp | Junggratia | Shim Yeonhae | bumhanyuk | MyLovelySiBum | sibum's child | haehae | Nie Burning Snow | shinta. lang | Zhii | SB. killersmile8687 | Heewonbum | Kazehiro Yuki | lyELF | Jirania | guest | redxiah | Yunimoni | hera3424 | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | Cho97 | zhiewon189 | Najika bunny | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | anin arlunerz | lvoejr | Pembantunya Tao | meyy-chaan | paprikapumpkin | sha | dhian930715ELF | reaRelf | wonnie | ~~**

WB everyday ~~ Maaf kalo alur ceritanya absurd == *sudah berusaha maksimal buat mengais ide* tapi tetep aja agak susah membangun ide cerita lagi. Kali ini Nichkhun hadir jadi 'bintang' di FF-ku mumumu =3= *ganteng*

Oh ya, tolong dikoreksi yah ^^ Kasih masukan biar aku engga galau sama ceritaku ini -_-

Makasih udah meninggalkan jejak semuanya =3= *lempar poppo satu persatu ^^* ~~ Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF-ku *peluk*

Maaf, baru sadar ternyata nama Nichkhun udah muncul di chapter 2. Untuk itu, aku udah revisi nama bodyguard yang muncul di chapter 2 demi kenyamanan pembaca. Makasih ^^


End file.
